Blood Dusks
by SmilingChipmunk
Summary: AU Modern Day. Ciel has a contract with the sister of a murder victim. His goal was to simply capture the killer, but grim reapers, teenage detectives, supernatural killers and a reckless master make it a little more complex than he originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own my OC's in here :D

AN: Hello! This is my second kuroshitsuji story, I hope you will like it. This is for **Mr. Grell Michaelis** :D It is set in modern day with Ciel and Sebastian (as in the anime, both are demons.) It is about a roughly 17 year old girl whose brother is murdered. She gets a contract with Ciel to find the murderer. They work at the police station and meet a lot of old and new people, and eventually, the murderer. Grell and Ronald show up as well, reapers are always great :D There might be a little bad language and bloody scenes, so just a warning. Hope you will enjoy it, it won't be a very long story :D

* * *

><p><em>How much do you want revenge?<br>"I will give you anything! Please, you're the only one left who can help me!"  
>Anything? Even….your soul?<br>"My…soul? Fine, take it!"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" An annoying hand shook her awake.<br>"Go away….I don't wanna." She mumbled back, turning away from the hand.  
>"Fine, don't blame me then." The covers were whipped off her and she shielded her eyes from the sun. The jet black haired teenager groaned with no care for modesty as she stretched in her underwear. She sighed, sitting up and scratching her wild hair.<br>"Morning, Ciel."  
>"Good morning."<br>"Where's your mum?"She smirked. He shot her a look.  
>"Sebastian is in the kitchen making breakfast while trying to fight off the rats." He tossed her normal clothes (Black tights, dark blue dress, and fingerless black and white gloves) onto the bed.<br>"Hey, the rats were here first, leave them alone." She started to undress and was hit in the face with one of her shoes.  
>"Learn some modesty!" The blacky grey haired boy yelled at her as he slammed the door shut.<br>"What? You're just a kid. Well, you look like one." She muttered, slipping her dress on and walking into the bathroom.  
>"It's not like you would know what to with this anyway, eh little boy?" She walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush into the kitchen, gesturing to her body jokingly. For a 17 year old, she was not yet an adult, but she liked to think she had okay curves. It made up for the fact she probably wasn't going to make it to adulthood. She threw her arms around Sebastian's neck, blowing into his ear.<br>"But I bet you would." She chuckled. She felt him laugh, grabbing her toothbrush and throwing it back into the bathroom while flipping the eggs out of the pan onto a plate, spinning her into her seat.  
>"Do you know how much older than you I am?" he grinned, looking as charming as ever and not a year over 25.<br>"Hey, I like older guys. Especially ones as smoking hot as you." She scarfed down her food, throwing the dishes into the sink dangerously.

"Ciel! Help me do my hair!"She tugged the 'young' demon's hand from where he sat.  
>"You can't do it yourself?"He still stood up, following her.<br>"It's an order!" she said in a sing song voice.  
>"Yes, yes."<br>"Come on, say it the way you did the first time, it was so old fashioned and cute!"She sat down in front of the mirror.  
>"Yes, my lady."He sighed while she laughed. She looked at herself in the mirror, and her own brown eyes stared back. Her black hair, which was dyed to that impossible dry black, was shoulder length. She had sharp cheekbones, but not gaunt, which often gave her a fierce look, even when she smiled. It was a useful face in gangs and the dodgier crowd. Overall, she looked cold, but acceptably attractive, and she could pull off the 'sophisticated beeyatch' vibe excellently. That's why she often dressed younger and cuter to balance out her indifferent face (which looked like it was judging everyone).<p>

"Hey Ciel, maybe I should try the gothic look out. I think I'd be an awesome goth. Remind me to buy some black nail polish. Wait, Sebastian, you don't wear gloves, and I know people are accepting these days, but how do you get people to take you seriously with the black nails and a 'tattoo'? Do you have to paint your nails normal colour?" She laughed.

"As you said, most people are accepting, but yes, the contract I can write off as a tattoo, the nails, well, nothing a little wishful thinking cannot handle."

"Whoa, whoa, are we talking magic here? Because that is so cool." She turned around, only to be yanked back by the hair by Ciel.

"Oi! Careful with the hair! That shit hurts!"  
>"Sorry. Do you want to show the contract or hide it today?"<br>"We're going to the police station right? Hide it."She lazily fingered the purplish blue pentagram symbol on the back of her neck. He glared at the top of her head, the height difference between her sitting and him standing only slight. She pulled the top half of her hair into a pony tail, leaving the rest down to cover the mark.  
>"Tie it up please!"She handed him a hair tie and he quickly tied it up. She surveyed her appearance in the mirror, nodding. She hooked her arm around his neck, bringing his face close.<p>

"Thanks Ciel."She kissed him on the cheek fondly. He couldn't hide the faint redness on his cheeks.  
>"Don't do that." He wiped his cheek as she punched him on the shoulder lightly.<br>"Aw, come on! You're like the little brother or kid I'm never going to have! Live with it for a little longer, you'll get my half cooked soul soon enough, 'kay?"She ruffled his hair, throwing open the front door to the little apartment.  
>"Where's Sebastian? We've finally got a lead. It's time to catch the bastard who killed my brother."<p>

"Did you have to wear boots to the police station?" Ciel sighed, listening to her shoes clomp down the quiet hallway.  
>"These are my most innocent pair of shoes, or would you have rather I wear stilettos?" She retorted.<br>"Remember, right now you are not Mia Anderson." Sebastian reminded her.  
>"Yep. What was it again? Rhea or something like that?"<br>"Ruth Taylor. You are 20, and you graduated from university early because-"  
>"Yes, genius criminologist, helping you guys who are hired detectives, right? Catch the killer. Do I even pass for 20? Actually, how does this kiddo even get in?"She prodded Ciel on the forehead.<br>"I'm smarter than most of them." Ciel scoffed.  
>"He poses as a younger relative." Sebastian explained.<br>"This is it. Are you ready, Ms. Taylor?" Sebastian grabbed the door handle.  
>"Just open it up." She grabbed his hand and twisted the handle. A bustling office greeted them, and a seasoned and experienced looking man with greying hair caught sight of them.<p>

"That is the chief of police. He is a busy man, but he is still helping out with the 'Beauty Slasher' case, your brother's murderer." Ciel told her.  
>"I remember him! Will he recognize me? That would be bad..."She covered her face with her hands.<br>"You've changed a lot since last year." Ciel pulled her hands away.  
>"How do you guys know that? I've only been with you guys for 6 months!"She raised an eyebrow.<br>"Research. Which is also how we know that the chief of police, Graham Parks is chief for a reason. When he was an active officer he apprehended famous mob boss, he saved the hostages from the bank hold up 3 years ago, and I heard he is an exceptional negotiator. He has many more achievements under his belt." Sebastian said quickly as the chief stalked over.  
>"Sebastian and little Ciel! It's great to see you two again!"He patted Ciel on the head, who forced a shaky smile through gritted teeth. He shook Sebastian's hand, laughing heartily.<br>_This is the man who captured a mob boss? Maybe by blinding him with his smile._

"So, who's the fashionable little lady?"He held out his hand to her and Mia mustered up the acting skills she acquired when she had run with the 'wrong crowd'.  
>Standing up a little straighter and shoving her gloves into her bag, she held out her hand.<br>"Ruth Taylor sir, the criminologist Mr. Sebastian hired, and with your permission I would love to help."She said politely.  
>"No need to be so formal! Call me Graham. Of course you can join the case, we need all the help we can."<br>"That's great-"  
>"Could I just take a look at your papers?" His face turned serious, and all of a sudden, she could see how this man had earned his position. She blanched, panicking wildly on the inside while pretending to rummage in her bag.<br>_Papers? I don't have papers! Shit!  
><em>"Here they are. Everything should be in order." Sebastian handed Graham a manila folder.  
>"You gave them to me this morning for safekeeping, remember?" Sebastian smiled angelically at me.<br>"Oh, of course! How like me to forget!"She laughed but gave him a look that said 'I'm going to whoop your ass later.'  
>"Fantastic! Everything seems check out here, welcome to the team!" He led them through a labyrinth of hallways and offices, finally coming to a larger office.<br>"Now, I'm not personally in charge of this case, but rest assured that I have someone completely professional working on it. Ron! Ron! Get your ass over here!" Graham yelled into the chattering crowd of people doing separate jobs. A smattering of laughter echoed throughout the office.

"Chief, look at the time! It's only ten, the boss ain't getting here for a while!" A voice yelled out. Graham looked at his watch, rubbing his face in his hands while muttering. He turned to us, face apologetic.

"Sorry, our case leader is a little lax. He's never on time. I'll give him a talking to when he gets here, hopefully getting some professionals such as yourself, Sebastian, will help him get his act together. Okay, let's see, this is the desk you will be sharing, Sebastian, you already have a badge, Miss Ruth, a temporary badge will be assigned to you that will grant you access into most of this building, and give you the authority to talk to civilians about this case. That should be about it….oh, one more thing, Miss Ruth, our Ron is a bit of a womanizer, just ask any woman in here-"

"Yup." A synchronised agreement from the few women in the office.

"-So when he arrives, just…watch out. By the way, everyone! This is Sebastian Michaelis, this is Ms. Taylor, please help them any way you can. Jet, don't bully them!" He yelled quickly before giving a cheery wave, disappearing from the office.

"Oh! Sebastian! Could I have a word?" He peeked his head around the corner, beckoning.

* * *

><p>"This should only be a moment." Sebastian headed out the door, and the excited whispers immediately started. The women of the office had obviously noticed his good looks.<p>

"Hey, newbie-"

"Um, it's Ruth."Mia kept up her more meek and polite façade, though if need be, she'll let a little bit of her claws show.

"Hey newbie, is that hottie yours?" A throaty black haired woman with red streaks rested her arms on her cubicle wall.

_Rude, knows about social standing, likes the hotties and isn't afraid to show it. I love this chick. _She looked in her mid twenties, she had her hair up in a pony tail but had loose strands of red and black hairs around her face. She looked more like bartender than a police officer.

"He's not if you call me Ruth and tell me your name." Mia lowered her face level with hers and smiled one of those smiles that could mean a lot of things. The officer lady stared back with very light brown eyes, verging on gold. She laughed, standing up.

"Well, that's a no brainer. My names Jet, Ruthy darl."

_Speaks like a bartender too. Liking her more and more. _

"It's nice to meet you, Jet. Is that a given name?"

"Nah, Juliet is. But every goddamn loser in here's calling for my help so much, 'Juliet!' 'Julet!' 'Jlet!' and finally, everyone just calls me Jet. Who's the little fella? Sure he should be hanging around here?" She gripped his cheek and he slapped her hand away, moving away.

"Whoa, feisty one, he is."

"Yeah, he's the uh, 'hottie's' little bro, Ciel. He's a little touch shy, so you'll have to excuse him." She grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him forward.

"Come on Ciel, apologise." Mia nudged him and gave him a look.

"Sorry." He bit out, looking like he had just drank rat poison.

"Good boy. I'll buy you something later. Maybe some shorts, stop wearing long pants when it's almost summer."

"So how come you don't know Sebastian? I hear he's here all the time." Mia asked curiously.

"All of us here were transferred from a different station cause they needed more people on this case. Looks like you needed it, how many victims have there been?"

"18 that we know of." She answered immediately.

"Youn-Ciel, Ruth, come here for a moment." Sebastian called them. Mia shared a look with him and he gave an apologetic wave. He had almost blurted out what he calls Ciel, young master or some crap like that. She had told them not to do that in public, and stay in character, but it looked like they had been together too long….old habits die hard. On the outside, they were all modern, but inside they were pretty damn old fashioned.

"Ruthy girl, introduce me later right?" Jet winked at her as she sat back down.

"Will do."

"Is there something wrong, Sebastian?" Mia asked tentatively. They appeared to be alone in the hallway, the chief had apparently left, so she dropped the act.

"No, well, something minor. The chief is not going to allow 'little kids' into the office or onto the crime scenes. He says it's too traumatic and it's not for young eyes." Sebastian looked pointedly at Ciel.

"What?"

"Well, appearance wise, he's not wrong." She pinched his cheek.

"We have come up with a solution. He has a daughter, only a bit older than young master. She also likes to accompany her father to work, since it's the holidays, and it appears she has some experience. Unfortunately, because of her age, she is not allowed to work cases, but according to the chief, she still does. Everyone just turns a blind eye because of her status and her actual usefulness on scenes and in cases. Though she has not been involved in many murder cases, they draw the line there. The chief has offered to let his daughter 'take care' of young master while we work."

"That's ridiculous! I'm not going with some haughty girl-"He was interrupted by a book corner hitting his head.

"Who's haughty?" A dark brown haired girl with blue eyes walked around him. She wore a black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. She was a little taller than Ciel and looked down at him.

"My dad told me I had to baby sit some kid? Are you it?" She asked Ciel.

"You do not need to baby sit-"

"He's the one. His name is Ciel, he is thirteen and if you get too close he bites, so be careful." Mia smiled as she shoved him forward.

"That's alright. My names Lizzy." She stuck her hand out to Ciel, but he seemed to be frozen for a moment. Sebastian looked a little worried and reached a hand out.

_Oh! Lizzy, Elizabeth, wasn't that Ciel's fiancée or something? He got pretty agitated when I asked him for details and it seemed cruel to force him. Most of what I know comes from Sebastian. _

"Excuse me?" Ciel asked.

"Lizzy. Or Liz. Or Becca. Or Rebecca. Whatever floats your boat. In fact, my full name is Rebecca Elizabeth Hyland, so go ahead and take your pick." She tapped her book against her shoulder. Ciel was silent for a while, and Mia stepped forward, patting him on the head.

"He'll go with Rebecca. Thanks for looking after him." Mia spun Ciel around, hugging him.

"Listen, don't lose your cool. This is a good opportunity too, get what information you can from her and the tour she takes you on. She's the chief's daughter, she's bound to know something. That's an order, Ciel. Snap out of it." She whispered into his ear and grabbed his corresponding hand, placing it on the back of her neck where the contract was. It seemed to work and he nodded, pulling his hand back gentler than before.

"Yes, my lady." He murmured into her ear, before he pulled out of the hug, following Rebecca.

"He said it again." Mia giggled.

* * *

><p>AN: To avoid confusion, I should explain what's going on, uhhhh let's see, Mia Anderson is the girl who has the contract with Ciel, but has taken on the alias Ruth Taylor. Okay. There aren't any general pairings in here, though somehow, even though it wasn't intended, there is a slight pairing later. Well, one being Sebastian x Grell and another...<p>

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (or Sherlock Holmes, for that matter :D)

AN: Hello! Regarding issues of pairings, yeah, it ended up being an unintentional RonaldXOC and an intentional GrellXSebastian. I'm generally not a huge fan of such pairings(CielXSebastian as well), but I tried for someone, so please forgive me! Anyway, hope you have fun reading!

Also, I have made changes to the story because of the dodgy reaper involvement problem, it should be all fixed up now :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"That Sebastian guy, is he your brother? I see him around all the time." Rebecca asked Ciel.<br>"Yeah." He had been momentarily jerked into the past with the mention of his fiancées name. His soul was not the only important thing he had left behind and after so many years, he considered it lucky that demons did not seem as susceptible to harbouring feelings of love and sentimentality. But it was not like it was easy to forget.  
>"But I never see you." She glanced at him.<br>_That's because we investigate the scenes at night._  
>"I never see you either." He shrugged.<br>"Ha, yeah, I guess so. This is the lunch room, toilets next door down. Different crime divisions so on, you don't need to know that much. Your brothers a hot shot here you know. Any time he's brought onto a case, it's solved within a couple of days. Except for the 'Beauty Slasher' case, I heard he's been looking for clues this past 6 months, but he's come up with nothing until the recent murder."

Seeing his chance, he hurried up to her, cursing his height.

"Do you know much about the 'Beauty Slasher'?"He asked.

The fact that demons didn't age was sometimes advantageous, others, absolutely annoying. She looked at him suspiciously, and then shrugged.

"A little. My dad doesn't tell me much about stuff like that, my mum says that she hears enough about that stuff on the news. All I know is the killer goes for good looking guys, all from host clubs from around the city. Don't know what gender, but I reckon it's a female. Probably out for revenge, but she seems really smart, and she cleans up after herself well. So well, we have no idea as to who it is."

"Hm…."

* * *

><p>Rebecca didn't tell Ciel all of what she knew, it's not that she didn't like the guy, there was just a slightly cold and hardhearted aura that seemed to emanate off him. It made him seem less like a child and more like an adult that was ready for anything. Cold and calculating, if she had to try explain it, so she remained wary of everything she said.<p>

"Hey, have you heard about the science of deduction?" She asked him on a whim.

"You mean like Holmes?"

"Yup. You any good? Or are you at least pretty smart?" She stopped outside a door.

"Why?"He asked.

"Let's go show up some of the adults. Don't embarrass me." She grinned, opening the door.

* * *

><p>"So! Sebastian, this is Juliet, otherwise known as Jet. Jet, this is Sebastian, as you already know." Mia stood between the two, making introductions.<p>

"It's a pleasure." She held out her hand for him to shake. Sebastian grabbed her hand, but flipped it over, kissing the back of her hand lightly. Mia raised an eyebrow, feeling amused.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sebastian gave her one of _those _smiles and Jet looked shocked before a moment, before going a little red and laughing.

"Geez, got us a good old fashioned gentleman. Bout time, eh ladies?" Jet laughed loudly into the office, answered with several 'hear hear's, not all of them woman, which put a smile on Mia's face.

"Right, time to get to business." Jet placed her hands on her hips, assuming an authorative tone.

"When the lazy ass Ron isn't around, I'm in charge, and when he is around….I'm in charge. Don't know how he became the case leader, he transferred from another station as well, and somehow became leader when he's just a young brat. Seriously, it makes veterans like me go ape shit, though I have to admit, he's good at getting favours."She huffed.

"Shit, I'm ranting again, stop me when I do that." She paused.

"Will do." Mia nodded.

"You'll eventually learn everyone's names, we have name tags. If you need help or you have questions-that better be important-come see me. When we have meetings, you have to attend, we'll take your mobile number and you take ours. Other than that, you work on your own stuff, if you want to discuss stuff with another staff member, feel free, we don't bite, but if they're really busy, just write it down and get back to it. Write all your findings and discoveries onto a report, all to be submitted to me at the end of the day, if you make a big discovery, for god's sake, don't wait around in line or get nervous or embarrassed, tell me! Alright, give me your details and take ours."

They exchanged details quickly, and she plunked down at their table in their cubicle.

"Oh, by the way, here's your temporary badge, Ruthy, and here's my number, Mr. Sebastian." Jet handed Mia her badge over the cubicle wall and a piece of paper to Sebastian. He looked confused, taking the paper slowly.

"But didn't we already get your number?"

"That's my private one, you can call me any time on that one." Jet winked, saluting loosely as she walked away.

"Hoho, you sneaky devil you! You sure you got free time to be messing around?" Mia leaned her elbow onto the table, resting her face on her hand while grinning.

"Messing around? Information has different prices, and it cannot always be bought with money." Sebastian held out his hand in a explanatory shrug.

"What, we talking drugs, alcohol-"Mia counted them on his hand.

"It is unlike you to be so naïve."

"-Or the intimacies that can only be shared between a man and a woman in bed? Or woman and woman. Or man and man. Society is pretty lenient nowadays and a hell of a lot fairer." Mia continued.

"Naïve isn't a word I would use to describe myself, and you should know that well enough, Sebastian. Come on, six months and you don't feel it? Sparks?" She winked, holding his hand.

"I feel what you tell me to feel. You are the mistress of my master, therefore you are my mistress."

"Hm. You're right. I don't feel it either. Let's get to work." She dropped his hand. He sighed, and she could sense a tinge of annoyance, his reddish eyes always a giveaway.

"The one thing you do appear to share with young master is the fact that you both enjoy annoying, teasing me and/or torturing me." He eyed her, only half jokingly.

"Your masochistic side loves it. You can't hide it Sebast-"She started off jokingly, but immediately stopped as she flipped open a folder full of crime scene pictures.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian looked over her shoulder, pausing as he took in the pictures. Her knuckles had gone white from gripping the folder, and he took the folder from her gently, prying it out of her hands.

"Perhaps I should handle this area of investigation." He murmured, but she grabbed his wrist. He could feel her trembling slightly.

_Humans really are incredibly fragile creatures, both mentally and physically, minds so delicate and bodies so weak. _

"I'm…."She took a big breath.

"I'm the psychologist, criminologist, whatever, I need to analyse the…the photos. Give it back." She let go of him, holding out her hand. She hated how she couldn't hold it steady, and how damn weak it must have made her seem to the demon.

"I am not sure if that is the best idea-"

"It's a freaking order, geez! Hand it over!" She made a 'hurry up' motion with her hand, rolling her eyes. He reluctantly but promptly handed it back, eyeing her worriedly.

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna burst out into tears and curl up into a ball, never to be seen again, so stop your worrying." She flipped it open, throwing photos out onto the table.<p>

The killers MO varied little, it was always the same way of killing, throats torn out and little blood left remaining in the body. The first murder happened a little under two years ago, and it slowly became obvious that it was the work of a serial killer as more bodies emerged with the same injuries.

A year ago, a young male police officer was killed by having his throat torn out, but it was unusual, as he was the first victim who was not a host club member. He was still handsome, and it was thought that he had gotten a lead on the murderer. It was assumed that the murderer killed him and went into hiding for roughly half a year. That police officer was Mia's older brother, Jack Anderson, and while the station did all that they could to find the murderer, it was as if she or he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Six months ago, a desperate, crime ridden young girl stumbled upon them, and with the goal of capturing her brother's murderer, entered into a contract with the young master. From what Sebastian gathered, she had not always been the black haired, flirtatious, reckless, brash rebel she was now. Before her brother's death, she had been an innocent, naïve girl with light brown hair. She hated that her brother was a police officer, and they were apparently very close. She had told him personally that she never went near the police station and she never let her brother talk about what he did. She was terrified of him getting hurt. That was why the first time she met any of the police officers was when Jack died. She still had her natural hair colour and innocent face, and simple, carefree clothes.

When the officers could not find the murderer, she quickly turned rebellious, dyeing her black, completely changing her wardrobe and starting to hang out with gangs. She stole, caused riots, and just recklessly partied her life away. She said herself, that if she hadn't met them, she probably would have ended up dead in some ditch, and she would've become 'that girl'. The one who wallowed in self pity and drank herself to death, the newspaper sob story.

* * *

><p>"I don't need a degree to know that this is a freaking sick way of killing somebody. Geez, it's just like Jack to leave me with such a difficult case. An asshole to the very end." Mia suddenly said, leaning back on her chair.<p>

"Hey, Sebastian, was it cruel of us to put Ciel with Rebecca? He's not the most sociable kid in the world."

"The young master has a lot of experience at acting courteous. He is not quite your average….'kid'." Sebastian looked down at her.

"Hm….I guess you're right. You're always right. You know what? You look at the pictures. I have no idea what I'm doing." She got up suddenly, walking out of the cubicle. Sebastian looked at the pictures, sighing as he got to work.

She stepped out the door, squeezing her eyes shut.

_It's going to be hard to sleep well tonight._

Suddenly, she was sent flying as she felt someone barge into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A male voice said to her as she looked up at the ceiling. Forcing a smile onto her face, she grabbed onto the hand offered.

"No, it was my fault for not watching where I was going." She coughed, trying to get the air that was knocked out of her back. She looked up, raising an eyebrow at the young looking, pretty damn good looking guy. He had orangey brown hair with dark black hair underneath and glasses. His eye colour was odd, a yellowy green.

"My name is Ruth Taylor, the psychologist on the 'Beauty Slasher' case. You don't happen to be um…Mr. Ron?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's me. Ronald Knox, I'm in charge of the case." He smiled.

"Hey! Is that Ron? Get your ass in here! You're late!" Jet's voice ran out of the office angrily. Mia whistled, tilting her head towards the door.

"Yikes, sounds like you're in trouble. I'll see you later." She waved, walking away.

"Hey, if Jet lets me live, I'll buy you a drink after work." He gave a small two fingered salute. She scratched her head, letting a small chuckle escape. Impressive how suave he was.

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced up as someone walked in, and was very surprised to see a Reaper, Ronald Knox, if his memory served him right.<p>

_Why would a Reaper be here? Unless it is as I thought….it is likely this murderer is not human…._

"Ron, why the hell are you late this time?" Jet yelled at him.

"Sorry, sorry, my alarm didn't work…."

"My ass, were you out partying again? We do have work you know! Just get to work….." Jet pointed at a desk. Sebastian stood up, making his way over.

"My, what an unpleasant coincidence." He said, looming over the reaper.

"Huh? Whoa, Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

Ronald looked around, sighing as he scratched his head.

"Will senpai isn't going to be happy I'm telling a demon about reaper work…."

"'Will' isn't here right now. As much as I despise the idea of working with any reaper, if we work together, the culprit may be caught much faster." Sebastian did not like asking a reaper for help, but he was having a hard time finding any clues at all to the mystery surrounding the murderer.

"Ah, you're probably right. All the reapers that have been sent over to collect the souls on this case have been killed. I was sent here first to investigate what's been happening, but to tell the truth, I haven't found out much, so Will said he was going to send a senior over." He said quietly, looking at the door.

"Well, what have-wait. By 'senior', you couldn't mean-"

"Hey, someone got lost on their way here, another person who was transferred? How many people do you need? Anyway, here's the room, uhh…..Ms. Grell, was it?"The girl they had met earlier, Rebecca showed the disguised Grell into the room. He had black hair that was tied back and black glasses, the same disguise he had on when he posed as Madam Red's butler. The young master was standing beside the girl, looking annoyed and slightly disgusted. Sebastian felt cold shivers along his back as he realised he would be working with not only two reapers, but one of which was _Grell_.

The young master seemed to just realise that too, and morbid amusement suddenly crept onto his face.

_He still enjoys my pain, I see. _

"Do your best, _bro_." He smirked, walking away. Grell noticed Sebastian, face lighting up as he pranced over.

"Sebby! I've missed you! It was destiny that we both ended up here!" He hugged Sebastian's arm tightly.

"Please refrain from touching me." Sebastian shook him off, returning to his desk.

"Grell senpai, I think your desk is here with mine." Ronald said to the gleeful Grell.

* * *

><p>Mia was tapped on the shoulder and she turned around to see Ronald waving.<p>

"Oh, hello!"

"I think I promised you a drink, right?"

"So you did! Hold on." She ran over to where Sebastian and Ciel waited, quickly explaining.

"I'm gonna milk him for some information, so you guys can go home and do some research."

"You know he's a grim reaper, right?" Ciel said. She froze for a minute, and then turned back slowly.

"How was I supposed to know that? How do you know that? Don't reapers usually wear big black hoods and have giant scythes? He's just a good looking guy! What the hell?"

"Sebastian, explain." Ciel said to him.

"Very well." Sebastian gave the fastest explanation he could, including all the reapers they had encountered, and the little mishaps that had occurred between them.

"Holy….alright. You know what? I'm going to get myself plastered with this reaper, to hell with everything. So many people are working this case, I think I can slack off a little." She glanced up at the night sky.

"No offence Jacko, still love ya. I'll catch the killer and beat them to death, but you would want your little sister to have some fun, yeah?"

"Alright, so you guys do your thing, I'm probably going to come home very late, so just go back to where you guys do your thing. After you clean my apartment. Please."

"Don't get into any trouble!" Ciel eyed her.

"That's really weird, coming from a kid." That earned her a glare.

"I know, I know, century old demon, don't age, all that. I won't go dying on you before you get to chomp on my soul, so calm down and go away." She made a shooing motion as she bounded away.

"Sebastian, keep on working on the case, I'm going to follow-"

"Oh, I almost forgot! No tailing! That's an order!" She said over her shoulder while poking her tongue out.

"Do you know those guys, Ms. Taylor?" Ronald glanced over a little worriedly.

"Yup. They're good friends. Why, do you know them too?" She hid a smile.

"I guess…"

That is how the rest of the days went. Mia pretended to work, while Sebastian actually did all the work, and Ciel and Rebecca continued to annoy the adults at the station. Grell stuck onto Sebastian while Mia laughed at them. Grell seemed to get along with Rebecca suspiciously well, but maybe that was because she called him 'Ms. Grell' the first time. When Rebecca actually realised, she shrugged it off, though she muttered to herself for a while. Mia and Ronald got to know each other better with the help of alcohol, eventually became much more friendly, and Mia let her façade slowly slip. Little to no progress was made.

* * *

><p>AN: Of course, the next chapter is when it all goes down :P Heheh, thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

AN: Phew, hello! Just lugged my incredibly heavy bag home, thought my shoulder was going to tear off. But coming to this site always boosts my energy! So, one more chapter this and we're done! It's going to be a short one (the next chapter), so we are almost done! Hope you've enjoyed so far!

* * *

><p>"We are getting nowhere. I am going insane. You are all going undercover." Jet mumbled from her position at the desk, face planted on the desk and hand raised in the air, pointing at all of them. All of them being Mia, Sebastian, Grell, Ronald, Rebecca and Ciel.<p>

"Wait, not you two on the end there. Get outta here."

"Come on! We can help!" Rebecca protested. She nudged Ciel, who coughed.

"Yeah."

"Nope. Out. Don't be ridiculous." Jet let her hand slump down.

"Grumpy hag." Rebecca muttered, dodging a flying stapler.

"Now they're gone, assigning details. Sebastian and Grell, you're both going to this club. Everything's organised. Ron, you're going to this club with Mia. Mia, you are posing as a customer, that way you can do your freaky analysing crap." Jet handed us directions and instructions.

"Excuse me, can we change the assignments? I seem to be paired with-"Sebastian started

"No swapping, everything's already down! The two clubs you're going to are the only ones who haven't been targeted yet, of course the people there are freaking out a little. There are going to be surveillance team, so don't worry. The killer doesn't seem to discriminate between straight or gay clubs, so….have fun! Now go and let me sleep. I am dead tired."

Mia started to laugh as they left the office.

"Oh, Sebastian, have fun!" She blew him kisses, which were angrily fended off by Grell.

"Stay away from my Sebby!"

"Will do."

* * *

><p>"We're not kids, we're teenagers! Geez, stupid adults. Be careful, don't get seen by the surveillance team." Rebecca peered out from the wall corner. They were at the famous club street, all bright neon lights, charismatic male hosts and make upped women beckoning at lecherous looking doorways. Ciel looked around for Sebastian, sighing. He wanted to find the killer, but places like this…..<p>

"We're going to get caught like this…." Ciel said softly.

"Not if we go through the back alleys. Come on." She ran behind the clubs, standing on a garbage can and began climbing over the wall.

"Hurry up!"

Ciel twitched, shaking his head.

"Look, I don't like it either, hell, I hate climbing in general, but we've got to do it. Come on, I'll help you." She sat on the wall, holding out her hand. He shrugged it off, deftly jumping onto the can and onto the wall.

"Pfft, could have just told me you were some sort of athletic genius." She rolled her eyes. He hopped down and mockingly held his own hand out.

"Need help?" He smirked. She dropped down, blowing a raspberry at him.

"I have a boyfriend already." She ran over to the back window.

"That's not what I meant-"He protested.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you….oh, here we go! There he is! It's Grell and Sebastian. Grell looks like he's having a ball…."

"Of course he would…." Ciel sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sebby! Even though there are so many delectable men here….. "At this, he looked around the club lecherously.<p>

"But you're still the only one for me!" Grell leapt over from his own table to Sebastian's. He sighed, the fact that this was sort of part of the act was excruciating.

"Indeed, but don't you think that the lovely ladies also deserve your attention-"He was cut off as he caught the shimmering and blushing faces of said ladies.

"No, no, it's fine like this!" A girl in her twenties squealed, clapping her hands together. Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and steeling himself. He pulled the surprisingly slight body of Grell onto his lap, smiling charmingly into the eyes of an overjoyed Grell.

"If this is what pleases our company."

* * *

><p>Someone grabbed the edge of my cheeks, yanking them upwards.<p>

"Ya know, we're supposed to be having fun." Ronald said as I rubbed the cheek he had just yanked.

"We're supposed to be acting. Keep your eyes peeled for suspicious looking people." Mia prodded the corners of his illuminate yellowy green eyes.

"That's your job. If we're acting, you're not doing a very good job of being a pining customer." He huffed.

"Oh, so you're saying you're good at being a charming host? I sure don't feel charmed. The better you flirt, the better I can respond to it." She poked her tongue out jokingly, but it seemed that Ronald almost seemed offence at the fact he was not knocking her socks off.

"So, I'm not good at flirting?" He raised an eyebrow, half indignantly half seductively. She brushed him off with a wave, looking around and placing a finger on his lips to stop him talking. A crowd of people walked past, and she leaped into Ronald, giggling.

"Oh, stop! You're too charming!" She exclaimed, eyeing the newcomers from under her eyelashes. They walked past, looking at Ronald and turning red as he flashed them a 'come hither' look. She let out a breath, leaning back onto the couch as she closed her eyes, adjusting her black dress. She opened one eye, looking at Ronald.

"Now you should give me a reason to call you charming."

"Only if you relax." He handed her a drink.

"If I drink, it's likely I'll get distracted and not focus on finding suspicious looking people. Can't let my brother down." Without meaning to, her face had fallen into an expression of sadness and weariness. Ronald was taken aback a little, she had always been cheerily reckless and brash, but never sad. He rubbed the back of his head a little awkwardly, and then finally grabbed her hand.

"Hm? Interesting method of charming you got there." She raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help the burning on her cheeks.

"Drinking game. I win, you drink, you win, I drink." He held his own hand out and she laughed.

"Okay, okay. I give. Let's go. But let's make this more fun….I'll add kisses to the bet." She winked.

"Wait, isn't that against the club rules?"

"You're not part of the club."

"….You're right."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately(or fortunately) a similar game was commencing in a club not far from them.<p>

"Aw, you promised Grell a kiss if you lost, Sebastian! He beat you at guessing our favourite colours!" The girl known as Jessica squealed excitedly.

"Right? Right? Come on Sebby!" Grell swivelled adoringly towards Sebastian, who closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well, I am not one to go back on my word." Sebastian opened his eyes, tucking his hand under Grell's chin, much to their delight. Grell looked like he was about to faint, actually, more like he was getting ready to pounce, as he eagerly threw his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. The circle of people held their breath which was unnoticeably interrupted by the small crackle of someone talking into the ear piece in Sebastian's ear. Just before their lips met, he slid his hand over Grell's mouth, stopping the kiss. He turned towards the disappointed crowd, smiling apologetically.

"Naw! Why did you stop?"

"Yeah!"

"I am very sorry, I feel that something so intimate should only be shared in private….but…." He turned and kissed Grell on the cheek and using the opportunity to whisper in his ear.

"Your subordinate has found a possible murderer. We have to hurry over there right now."

"Ohhhh, but we were in such a good spot! Come on, just a quick kiss-" Grell whined as Sebastian gripped Grell's arm, tugging him up.

"Excuse us for a moment." Sebastian smiled charmingly at them before running out the back door and running towards the club.

"The surveillance teams have been told not to proceed because it is as I thought, our murderer is a vampire. We need to finish this without anyone seeing. Let us hope your subordinate has improved his fighting skills and is not as easily beaten as he was when I met him."

* * *

><p>"Hey, someone's coming out!" Rebecca pushed Ciel's head under from behind the bin they watched the door open and two fumbling people walk out. They had moved onto Ronald's and Mia's club and they had raised an eyebrow as they saw a scene they were not expecting to see. She had her hands entangled in Ronald's hair and was….<em>kissing<em> him?

_What about the case? What are they doing? _

The couple who had just walked out looked like they were having as much as the two inside as they leaned against the alley wall. But something didn't feel right.

"Hey, Ciel-"She started, but she realised he was already staring intently at them, the moonlight illuminating their shadows eerily.

"Be quiet." He said as he snuck closer. Rebecca got up, running towards the window. She knocked on it lightly, and through it Mia suddenly looked up in shock. She suavely removed herself from Ronald, standing up and offering him her hand. He followed her towards the door and she opened it. The sound of the door opening was accompanied by a curdled and cut off gargle from the first couple.

"Hey!" Ciel rushed up to them, and froze for a moment. They had not been able to see the two very clearly against the wall, but now the woman stood triumphantly against the moonlight while the man slumped against the wall while she gripped his collar, choking out his last breaths. The woman had long black hair, longer than her waist, and she had the grace and viciousness of something evil and disgustingly beautiful as she stood there, blood, skin and other gore decorating her mouth.

She turned, her eyes were completely black and blood lust was painted on her face. It was impossible to distinguish where her lipstick stopped and the blood began. She grinned, wiping her mouth, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp fangs and teeth. She would normally have been beautiful, but her crazed look and tensed muscles on her face made her look more monstrous than anything. The man was beyond saving, throat torn out and the light long gone from his eyes. She threw him to the side, the sound of his head cracking on the wall sickening.

"Rebecca, Ciel! What the hell is going on here-"Her eyes widened at the horrifying scene in front of them. Rebecca was frozen as well, feeling sick from the mess that decorated the alley wall.

"I-I don't….she's…." She slid down the wall, covering her face in her hands. She took several deep breaths, gagging a little at the overpowering smell. Mia ran over, placing her arms around her shoulders.

"Ciel, is she who I think she is?"Mia slowly asked.

"Yeah, most likely. Your order?"He turned to her.

"Wait, just hold on a second….she looks kind of…familiar…" She tilted her head in thought.

"James Smith….yep, he's in here, cause of death….well, having his throat ripped out. So, you're the one who's been murdering reapers?" Ronald closed his book, looking at the motionless man and gleeful woman.

"Well, it seems I have been caught red handed. Literally." She chuckled, licking her hand covered in gore and blood.

"I'm a little hurt, my darling little Mia, don't you remember me?" Her throaty voice came trickling out. Mia let go of Rebecca a little to peer at her again.

"Hey, Ciel, take care of Rebecca for a bit…."

"But-"He started.

"I don't need it! I'm fine!" Rebecca stood up unsteadily while leaning against the wall, legs feeling weak, but she'll be damned if she needed help from someone younger than her. Ciel was unnaturally calm, and for the first time, she felt slightly intimidated. He stayed beside her, letting her lean against him as he watched worriedly. He still looked a little nauseous at the scene though, grimacing slightly.

"Wait a minute…you can't be...are you…. you're….Kate…!" Mia's hands flew to her mouth, disbelief and betrayal filling her face.

"Ah, finally, you remembered! I was getting so bored, no one came as close as your brother came to uncovering me as the murderer. Oh, my poor little Jack, I did like him. He was a handsome one, he was, but he was too smart. He found out I was the one who was killing all those ravishing, gorgeous young men." Kate flicked her blood stained hair over her shoulder.

"You're the one who killed Jack….how could you do-"She choked off, holding her head in her hands.

"You were his girlfriend! You two looked so…so in love! He was going to ask you to marry him-!" She was on the verge of yelling, and in the back of her mind she was a little surprised no one had been drawn out by the noise yet.

_Probably the police._

She took an angry breath, legs buckling and she stumbled a little into Ronald. He caught her and she knocked him off.

"Why…? Tell me why you killed Jack! Why you killed everyone?" She yelled angrily. She hoped her legs didn't betray how terrified she actually was. To find out someone she once knew had killed….it made Kate a petrifying person.

"Well, you see, I am a vampire, and I love, love, love pretty boys. I also love, love, love blood. So I thought, why not combine the two? The_ greatest_ pleasure."Kate purred lustily.

"Someone who understands! The handsome men and the beautiful colour of blood red!" Grell's voice came out of nowhere, and his red hair whipped out from behind him as he jumped down from a wall with Sebastian.

"Are you hurt, youn-Ciel? Ruth?" Sebastian asked.

"No."He answered.

"I'll be fine when Kate answers!"

"Oh, oh, oh, you've got me excited now! We've got one-"She pointed at Ronald.

"Two-"Her finger skipped over Grell and pointed at Sebastian, much to Grell's horror.

"Two dashing men that make my heart race and one dashing man to-be." She pointed at Ciel.

"Though….you won't ever be a dashing man will you, little boy? What a shame!" She grinned slyly at Ciel, who gritted his teeth. Mia angrily clenched her fist, and pulling her arm back, forcefully brought Kate's attention back to her by punching her across the jaw. Bone met bone and a sickening impact echoed slimily against the walls. Both of them hissed in pain as Kate stumbled and Mia's hand was cut by her sharp teeth.

"Tell me why!" She yelled at her as she grabbed her fist with the other hand to stop the shaking. Kate spat out blood onto the ground, eyes narrowing.

"Don't think you have the upper hand on me, little Mia. But just because I actually liked you, I will answer. I'll still kill you all, don't get me wrong. Like I said, I love boys, I love blood, combine the two, blood from pretty boys. There's nothing much more than that. Your brother caught me, and I had to kill him. It was a shame, but I couldn't have him blabbing, could I? I stopped for a while, let people relax a little and let their guard down, but I got hungry again, so I couldn't help myself." She suddenly shot her hand out, gripping Mia's throat.

"But let's stop the chat and start with the eating! Mia, I think I'll kill you first. You were always so irresistibly cute." Kate gripped her neck tightly, opening her mouth to lick Mia's neck greedily.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit of a cliffhanger, hehe... nah, I'm going to be posting up tomorrow! Anyway, thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

AN: The final chapter! It's a bit short, but hopefully it's just as enjoyable! Yay! Thanks for reading up to here!

* * *

><p>Suddenly, she leapt back, shrieking. A knife had lodged itself in her arm, and Sebastian stepped out from the shadows from where he had watched everything calmly. Ciel followed and Mia coughed, trying to breathe again. The back of her neck seemed to glow as she slumped onto the floor. Ronald kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her back.<p>

"Kill her." She whispered, energy drained and just one thing on her mind.

"Yes, my lady." There were two answers from Sebastian and Ciel. Mia couldn't even bring herself to chuckle.

"Oh, two demons fighting to kill me? How exciting!" She yanked out the knife, throwing it back at Ciel.

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was because of instinct, and forgetfulness that the young master could now protect himself, but Sebastian leaped in front, too busy worrying to dodge. The knife now lodged back into his hand and he grimaced. Vampires were strong in general, not to mention this one had just finished eating.<p>

"How dare a bitch like you injure my Sebby!" Grell quickly leapt into the midst of tearing cloth and blood with his chainsaw roaring. She laughed, cackling maniacally. She danced away from them, holding her hands out as if she were basking in the moonlight. She took a deep breath, tilting her head as if to listen to something.

"Ah, can you hear that? The moon is singing….singing for somebody's death. The most beautiful melody."

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess I should help-"Ronald stood up but was stopped as a hand yanked on his tie.<p>

"Please don't go. Two demons and a reaper should be enough, right?" She looked up at him pleadingly, face more vulnerable than anything he had seen before. He sighed, looking at the fight. Kate appeared to be holding her own exceptionally well considering she was being attacked by three talented fighters. Deflect Sebastian here, lunge for Ciel here, and dodge Grell there.

"Two very hungry demons and a reaper blinded by jealousy, they're not the greatest fighting team…and she did just finish eating…." Ronald glanced back and kneeled back down, wearily wiping tears from her face.

"But I'll stay. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I left a lady here on her own, right?"

* * *

><p>Ciel twitched as her teeth came horrendously close to her throat again, ducking down to avoid it. He had a gun, but she seemed to dodge the bullets with ease. The gun was hard to use in close combat, but he had always preferred a more distant method of killing people.<p>

Sebastian threw another knife, and just as she was about to dodge it while grinning maniacally, her precarious shoes slipped in a puddle of blood and her face turned into one of surprise. Almost simultaneously taking advantage of the situation, Sebastian threw a knife through her throat, a single shot was fired through her head and Grell gleefully plunged his chainsaw downwards into her chest. Her cinematic record flew out in a tango of ribbons and images.

Blood, blood and more blood. With a hint of boys on the side. But what really hit Ciel was the fact that he had completed his contract. Finally, her soul was his.

* * *

><p>"Grell. I am thankful for you help." Sebastian wiped his hands.<p>

"Our love is strong enough to overcome any obstacle!" Grell said adoringly. Sebastian contemplated for a moment, before steeling himself.

"Young master, would you please close your eyes and promise not to open them until I tell you so?" Sebastian turned to him. Ciel stared for a moment, but then nodded. He was in a good mood.

Sebastian quickly grabbed Grell's chin, cupping the back of his neck with the other and quickly kissing Grell on the lips. He stood back just as quickly, still looking as nonchalant as ever.

"You can open them now." Ciel opened his eyes to a dizzy and ecstatic Grell, who was overflowing with lecherous intent.

"What did you do?"

"I merely did not want to go back on my word." Sebastian smirked, just a little.

* * *

><p>"They're finished." Ronald shook her shoulder. She looked over, and then turned away from the mutilated corpse. He helped her up and gave her his jacket.<p>

"Well, I have to report back to my seniors. See ya!" He gave the same two fingered salute he used when they had first met, but she suddenly cut him off with a quick kiss. She leaned away, smiling a little.

"Just not alive." She laughed and then waved, not sadly, not happily, just with what little love she had left. She walked away with Sebastian and Ciel, only looking back once to grin and blow a kiss. It was as clear as the tears she had cried that it would be the last time they ever saw each other.

"Come on, we have to go report to Will." Grell said to him with a slightly dreamy look on his face. Ronald still stared at the space where she had been. Even through his lust clouded mist of happiness, Grell still detected something wrong.

"Hey, don't tell me you actually fell for her? What's so good about that woman, she-"

"Nah. I just really liked that jacket. Plus, she was a good kisser." He mused, and then shrugged.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Rebecca was completely shell shocked from the intense scene before her. Unable to tear her eyes away from the fight, she was positive all the new people in the station had just become murderers because they in turn had just killed a murderer. Unnoticed, a shadow slinked up behind her.<p>

_What on earth just happened…?_

"Hey-"She started call after them, but she suddenly felt sharp pain through her neck.

She felt her world grow dark and arms grabbing her were the last things she felt.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a hospital, and she remembered nothing. Nothing at all except images of blood and tears. She was rather happy she didn't remember it that clearly. Everyone seemed to disappear without a trace from the station, and it was hard not to feel a tinge of loneliness. Her dad had given her a small box which they had left behind for her, and for a while she was angry that they had left without any word. All she could do was try living out her normal life, while knowing that she had been a part of something morbid, dark, and extraordinary.<p>

* * *

><p>That was what she tried to console herself with. But she found herself staying awake at night, looking out the window, looking for nothing, looking for something. She suddenly perked up, running for the box they had left her. For some reason, she had never thought of opening it. Taking the lid off, a bright amber colour reflected off the window. She took out an amber necklace which looked like it had a flower preserved in it. Taking a note out from the box, she unfolded it.<p>

'_Dear Rebecca,_

_This is our thank you and goodbye gift to you, after all, you put up with Ciel for quite a while! It's a moonflower, they only bloom at night. There really isn't a specific meaning to this gift, unless you really want one, in which case you can take it as some beautiful things can only be seen in the darkness of night. Poetic, right? Came up with it myself. Anyway, enough bragging, I'm sure you've figured out that we weren't exactly normal people, being a smart chick like you, but what exactly shall forever remain a mystery! Hahah! I am so mean, but I'll leave you with this: be careful of what you wish for, because you don't know who might be listening._

_Thank you for the help you've given us, and if you listen to my advice, may you never meet any of us again. _

_Love, Ruth. (My real name is Mia, but I thought you might be confused if I just signed off like that.)'_

A lot of feelings were running through her, the majority of which was frustration that Ruth-Mia- had just left several loose ends, but a little bit of her knew it was for her own good. Some of the advice given to her was a little confusing, but maybe she would understand when she was older. Picking up the necklace to admire it in the moonlight, she could have sworn the flower encased in amber bloomed, against all reason and logic.

It really was beautiful.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hm. I always thought that it would be much more dramatic than this."<em>

_The consummation of your soul?_

"_Yeah. But I'm fine with this. I do wish I could keep my soul, but a promise is a promise. What's mine is yours, baby doll. Hope it's tasty."_

_It will be. _

"_Well, goodbye then. It's been a fun few months." _

_..._

"_Ouch. Fine. I'm giving you a stomach ache just for that silence." _

_Hmph. _

"_Oh yeah, Ciel!"_

_What is it now?_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>AN: The grand finale! Well, the end of the grand finale :D Thanks for reading, and to clear any confusion, the last dialogue bit is mirroring the beginning, you know, it's Mia and Ciel talking. It should be pretty clear who's who.<p>

Anyway, feedback is always helpful, and if anyone wants to request a story, just review or message me :D But just a warning, I am not much of a yaoi fan, as much as this story might have wanted to disagree XP

Keep on smiling!


End file.
